The Legend of the Guardians 2: The Rise of a Legend
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: Soren always admired Eyzlryb, but he'd never heard the story of his past, of his humble beginnings on Stormfast Island, of the attack of the Pure Ones on his hollow, of his entry in the War of the Ice Talons, and of the betrayal of his brother Ifghar.
1. Chapter 1: Reminiscing

**THE LEGEND OF THE GUARDIANS 2: THE RISE OF A LEGEND**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: REMINISCING**

* * *

Soren and his mentor Ezylryb were in the Great Tree of Ga'hoole on the island of Hoole in the Southern Kingdoms. "Soren, it was a great thing you did back there saving me from Metal Beak." the old owl said to the new Guardian.

"I couldn't just let him kill you."

"You know he could have easily killed you."

"I knew that when I came to rescue you in the first place."

"Yet you came anyway."

"It was the right thing to do."

"You remind me of me when I was younger."

"You know, I've only heard about you in the Battle of the Ice Claws against Metal Beak. I'd never heard anything about you growing up."

"It's a long tale."

"We don't have our chaw meeting for many hours. And I don't feel tired at the moment. I'll stay up all day if need be to hear it in full."

"I grew up on Stormfast Island in the Northern Kingdoms. When I'd hatched, the War of the Ice Claws had been going on for 100 years already. It had been back and forth between our side and theirs for many long years."

"And it was you that turned the tide in the war. Broke the stalemate."

"Not quite. The Pure Ones came to us. They came to our hollow and destroyed my childhood forever. I'm not normally one to support war. In fact, I'm normally against war."

"You're what? But you're Lyze of Kiel! You fought in the Battle of the Ice Claws! You saved the Northern Kingdoms and helped stop the Pure Ones from getting to Ga'hoole!"

"Soren, did you plan on being a Guardian of Ga'hoole, on fighting against the Pure Ones, when you first hatched?"

"No, of course not sir. I'd hoped for a peaceful life."

"So did I. But fate determined otherwise."


	2. Chapter 2: Lyze Hatches

**CHAPTER TWO: LYZE HATCHES**

* * *

Many years previously, in a hollow on Stormfast Island in the Everwinter Sea in the Northern Kingdoms was a single owl egg. Cracks began to appear in the egg. "It's hatching! It's hatching!" an owl cried. Lyze used his egg tooth to break loose from the egg. Eventually, the Screech owlet was totally free of the egg.

"Where's his parents? They should be here to name him." another owl said.

"He's the child of Ulfa and Rask. They are away leading the battle at the front."

"Poor dear. His brother Edvard was just killed on the front near dawn last night."

"What do you think Rask'd want us to name the fellow?"

"How about Lyze?"

"Sounds good."

"Is my niece or nephew hatching?"

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm his aunt, Hanja."

The hatchling Whiskered Screech looked around, trying to deduce what was going on around him. He hadn't yet made the connection that his brother had just died and that his parents were away and that his aunt was here. He had heard about them, yes, but he didn't yet have a sense of them as belonging to him in any way.

"Why are you here? Your arrival always brings bad luck. And it seems it has now, seeing as how we've just learned of Edvard's death."

"I want to see him new nephew. Is anything wrong with that?"

"Yeah, maybe he'll drop dead now that you're here."

"Oh stop it!" she said to the owl. She turned to look at Lyze. "Looks a bit small." she remarked.

"He'll grow bigger soon enough and be a great warrior for the Kielian League."

"What if I don't want to!" Lyze blurted out.

"What? The son of Rask and Ulfa not be a warrior in the Kelian League?" gasped three owls.

"Who are Rask and Ulfa? I don't see them here." Lyze asked.

"They're your parents, silly." replied his aunt Hanja.

"Why aren't they here? Do they not care about me?" Lyze asked, wondering why his parents would skip his hatching.

"They're off leading the war against the Ice Talon League."

"The who?"

"The Ice Talon League. Group of very twisted owls. They're led by a group of owls known as the Pure Ones. And their leader's name is Surtyr. He's also known as the Orphan Maker." said an owl.

"Why do they call him that?" Lyze asked."

"Because he's killed so many parents." his aunt replied. "And sometimes he takes the orphaned children and makes them into recruits for the Ice Talon League."

"That's awful." Lyze said. "Will he come and get me?" the young Whiskered Screech asked in concern.

"No, we're perfectly safe on Stormfast Island." an owl reassured him.

Back in the present, elderly Lyze sighed. "If only he'd been right."


End file.
